Shroud
No one can keep a secret like a tabaxi. They are taught as cubs that breaking a promise or sharing a secret will curse their souls and discontinue their future reincarnations. Tabaxi are mostly solitary when given a choice, but don't hesitate to work together if it is in the best interest of the order. They are very regimented and orderly as well. Any tabaxi that is unhappy with their current subrace is taught to accept it for the time being and just wait until their next incarnation, where they will come back as another subrace. They believe that each Tabaxi will get their turn in all subraces, so it's important to play your role and do your share. They teach that the order of the tabaxi is far greater than any individual, with their saying being," Pride for Order before pride in self.". All breeds stick to their jobs and submit to the order of the tribe. Ambition to disturb this balance is the worst taboo, and death to not just self but intimate family as well. Because of this zero tolerance of ambition, there is peace in the tribe and everyone knows their place. The lions in the shroud are the leaders of the pack. The council consists of mostly females, serving as judges to determine if a tabaxi has fallen from the order. The council is known as the Pride to the other tabaxi. The lions also elect a public official, the Chieftain. They are a representative to the council, and speak to the people of the council's decisions. Although rare, a chieftain can be voted out of office. Currently, the Chieftain is Burning Fire, who goes by the name Fire. He was captured in a previous battle and was tortured. They declawed him and shaved his mane. His mane grew back, but the shame of lacking claws always follows him. No tabaxi dares to ever speak of it, for dishonoring your ruler is dishonoring the Order, and no tabaxi is above the Order. The cheetahs are typically considered scouts among the Shroud. They excel in using ranged weapons but that does not hinder their skills with melee weapons. They spend much time during their early years as hunters, gathering food for the tribe. Using their speed and climbing capabilities, they take the high ground in fights. Panthers in the Shroud are normally best as brawlers and assassins to others. Most will work to see how fast they can kill a target, sometimes playing games with other panthers on who can kill someone the fastest. Although not all panthers work to kill the fastest, some give their opponents the hope that they are winning. Tigers make up a decent proportion of the shroud, just above the bobcats. They are the most versatile group, able to work in any of the other tabaxi subrace positions though they may not be the best in that area. The tigers are still great in combat, though they make not be as quick as a panther or as observant as a cheetah; they still put up a fair fight if necessary. Strongly built, they focus on their strength more than the other subraces, with dexterity coming in close second. Bobcats are the main infiltrators of the Shroud. They can break in and gather information without leaving a trace of their presence, and are also exceptional at questioning people. The most social of the subraces, they enjoy trying to figure others out by looking at them. Though not typically involved with fighting, they go through martial training in case they need to get involved in a fight. As a result, bobcats are the best guards for the lions, while also being seen as the bottom caste of incarnations, while helping the Shroud immensely by gathering information. Typically two bobcats will work together to gather information, one from the inquisitive path, and the other from the mastermind path.